Integrated circuit devices typically comprise a group of circuits, each of which is formed of interconnected elements fabricated on a semiconductor substrate. Certain circuits on an integrated circuit device are designed to be electrically separate so that they may be customized after the wafer-fabrication process. These integrated circuit devices can be customized by electrically connecting the separate circuits. Because gaps disposed between typical integrated circuits are relatively small, it can be difficult to make typical wire bond connections with a wire bonding tool known in the art. Typical wire bond connections include ball and wedge bonds having a ball and tail. The following patents illustrate different types of methods for electrically connecting separate circuits and apparatuses having electrical connections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,856 to Schuchardt discloses establishing short circuit connections between different pairs of the bonding pads of a resistor by use of a simple glob of solder. Thus, the bonding pads must likely be solderable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,434 to Kalb describes an integrated circuit including a first circuit structure, a first conductive bonding pad coupled to the first circuit structure, a second circuit structure, and a second conductive bonding pad coupled to the second circuit structure. The first conductive bonding pad is arranged to be separated from the second conductive bonding pad by a gap having a gap dimension. The gap dimension is configured to be bridged by a wire bond formed by a wire bonding tool, thereby electrically coupling the first conductive bonding pad to the second conductive bonding pad. It is possible to bridge the two bonding pads with a single bonding wire because the gap is bigger than that of the gap formed by a conventional semiconductor processing technique.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,169,331 to Manning et al. describes electronically coupling bond pads of a microelectronic device to each other. A first conductive member extends between the two bond pads and a second conductive member extends from one of the pads to a position external to the device. A combination of ball and wedge wire bonds, each having a ball and tail, is used to electrically connect the bond pads of the device. Where a conductive link already exists between the bond pads, the link between the two bond pads can be used to supplement the internal circuitry of the microelectronic device. Where a conductive link does not exist between the bond pads, the link between the two bond pads can be used to modify or repair the electronic device after it has been manufactured. The spacing between the bond pads of one device and the bond pads of another device may be large enough to allow for typical wire bonds.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for electrically connecting input/output bond pads of a microelectronic device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus having electrically connected input/output bond pads on a microelectronic device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for customizing an integrated circuit device.